This invention relates to a photographically recording apparatus for recording pictures displayed on a cathode ray tube, more particularly photographic apparatus for use in computerized tomography system.
Recently, computerized tomography in which tomographic images of X-ray irradiation of a human body are obtained by computer calculation has been developed and practised. The apparatus of this invention is used for recording the output of computerized tomography system, which output is displayed on a monitoring cathode ray tube. One of merits of the computerized tomography system is that vast information is obtained through only one examination. For example, in a medical examination of a head, X-ray images which are formed by X-ray irradiation at any angular position around 360.degree. can be obtained. In order to effectively apply such vast information for medical purposes, it will be apparently insufficient that only one photograph is obtained per one examination. Therefore, several photographs are desired per one examination. Moreover, such photographs must be speedily taken because the computerized tomography system puts out vast information at high rate. In prior art, images on the cathode ray tube are recorded with use of a hand camera wherein one image is recorded on one sheet of photo sensitive material. Such a recording system is inconvenient in that the photographing process is poor in operative efficiency and troublesome in ordering records.